Red with Love
by bunji the wolf
Summary: A repost of a special fanfic of many Naruto X Kushina encounters of Love and Romance!
1. Chapter 1 Mother and Son

**I don't own the Naruto series**

**Hello everyone Bunji here, since the original Red with Love was deleted, due to I...didnt follow the rule of fanfic, and yet I see other people on fanfic with lemons but are fine. So I say what the hell and repost it.**

**Anyway like i said before this a very special NaruKushi-Naruto X Kushina for short, for those who don't know. Anyway Bunji here to give you a one-shot/Multi fic of different events and encounters of NaruKushi.**

**I will explain more-take this 50 % of the fic is incest of Mother and Son or other position, again explain more in the end.**

**Now let the first one begins**

**Dark Love of a Mother:**

Naruto had battle the Kyuubi and had come across what appears to be the Kyuubi in its true form? A beautiful woman with long red hair and her eyes were dark blue. Her clothes yellow T-shirt with black dress over. She was bare footed but her appearance seems warm.

"What a human here? Who are you?" Naruto asked the red haired woman standing before him.

"Oh that's right it's been a long time hasn't it?" The woman smiled friendly.

Naruto remain silence was he wasn't sure who this woman was or why was she here in the first place?

"Have you got it yet?" The woman asked.

"You! You're the Kyuubi aren't ya!" Naruto point at the woman who suddenly burst into laughter.

"What laughing at me again huh? You think you can fool by disguising yourself as a woman. Don't think I'm falling for that you fuc-" Before Naruto could finish on what he was about to say. The woman suddenly bash on Naruto's head causing a large lump to appear on his head.

"No son of mine will be a foul mouth." The woman said.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes widen in shock as he couldn't believe it. Fate must have finally stopped being a bitch and have decided to give what Naruto desire once more.

The woman rubbed the back of her head while she blushed slightly. Naruto was starting to tear up from his eyes he couldn't hold his tears any longer.

"That's right I'm your." Naruto quickly hugged the woman rubbing his face into her chest. The woman smiled as her warm presence gave this moment a pure warmful moment. He found her he finally found her at last.

"I guess Minato didn't tell you huh? That idiot leaving me out of this, but I guess it can't be helped." The woman chuckle as she could hear Naruto crying shedding his eyes.

"It's you it's really you. I always wanted to see you Ttebayo Kaa-san." Naruto was choke up he wanted this moment for so long to see the face of his mother and hear her voice.

The woman known as Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki's mother smiled as she couldn't believe it as she spoke "Ttebayo eh you really do take after me Naruto," Kushina chuckle.

Naruto broke the hug as he was so happy he was so happy than anything moment of his life. This moment was the best thing that has ever happen in his life.

"I guess Minato forgot to include about me being seal inside you as well. We gave you the Kyuubi Naruto. I know this may have been tough for you Naruto. But I really didn't want to have you suffer." Kushina frown but however Naruto kept on smiling.

Suddenly Naruto's smile turned into a frown. Naruto felt something wrong with him as flash of images appear inside his mind. Naruto held his head he shouted "Stop it gah!"

"Naruto what's wrong?" Kushina asked her son.

Naruto struggled as he heard voices inside his head shout out to him. The voices were taunting him, mocking him calling him a monster, telling him he'll be alone forever.

Just as Kushina about to touch her son's right shoulder. Naruto slapped Kushina across her left cheek as she fell to the floor. Kushina had a shock look on her face.

Naruto's right eyes change to red and black "This…your…fault." He said to Kushina.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Kushina got up from the floor.

"This is your fault. This is yours and his fault." Naruto said while glaring at his mother. Naruto walked towards his mother. Kushina saw it in Naruto's right eye the look of hatred and guilt.

"Why…" He asked.

Kushina didn't respond to her son's question. Kushina looked away while frowning. Naruto growled at his mother for a moment. Naruto fell to his knees as he groaned in pain.

"Naruto," Kushina rush to his side. Naruto was suddenly consumed by black energy. Naruto's left also became black and red. Naruto launch at his mother but Kushina dodged Naruto's launch attack.

"Naruto what wrong with you?" She asked.

Naruto walk closer to Kushina as Kushina felt fear. Fear of getting close to her son her own child whom she gave birth too.

"What are you afraid mom? Are you afraid of me like everyone else? Do you hate me? Do you regret me being born to you?" He asked her.

"I never wanted any of that to happen to you Naruto." Kushina told him.

"Lies! Why did you do this to me! Why you and dad did seal the Kyuubi inside me? Why me, why your own son! Dad didn't tell me, he didn't tell me about you. NO ONE TOLD ME WHO MY PARENTS WERE. NO ONE TOLD ME WHY I HAD TO BE THE KYUUBI'S HOST! I'm tired of being in the dark!" He shouted as more dark energy rose from his body.

"Naruto please calm down. I never want this to happen to you. I didn't want to lose my baby. I didn't want you to live that life." Kushina started to shed tears from her eyes. Naruto watched as his mother was crying before him.

"Mom…I." Before Naruto had a chance to speak, Naruto felt something within was trying to crawl out from within him. Naruto let out a screaming cried as a ball of dark energy came out from within him. Naruto fell down on his knees greatly weaken.

Naruto looked to see what came out of him. The ball of dark energy took on the form Naruto's form. Naruto's eyes return back to blue. As the shadow that took on his form. Naruto watched as his shadow his dark side reappears once again.

"You…again." Naruto said to his encounter part.

The shadow Naruto smiled at his counterpart **"Hey…me."**

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked his dark side.

"**Oh I think you know why I am here."** The Dark Naruto chuckled. As turned his attention to Kushina.

Kushina was very confuse she wasn't sure what was going on here? All she knows was there was now two Narutos to her left and right. Naruto growled at his dark side.

"Naruto?" She spoke her son name.

"**Silence."** Dark Naruto said to Kushina. As out from the ground came a pair of black chains that wrapped around Kushina's body, arms, legs and neck.

"Hey let her go!" Naruto yelled at his dark side.

"**Why should I? She deserves to be punished."** Dark Naruto told the original.

"What for now, what is there to punish her for?" Naruto asked his dark side.

Dark Naruto smiled at his counterpart before he frown "**Because, she agreed to HIS choice."**

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked the Dark Uzumaki.

"**The choice of making us a Jinchuuriki. They were the ones whom set our path our life. Knowing what we would go through."** Dark Naruto explain to the original.

"You lie!" Naruto yelled.

"**No I speak the truth!"** Dark Naruto said. Dark Naruto turned his attention to Kushina.

"**I wasn't here when father shown his face. I wanted to do more than just punch him in the gut! But since mother is here I think here is a perfect chance of getting our revenge on him."** Dark Naruto smiled evilly.

"Wait what are you planning to do?" Naruto asked his evil side.

"**The world has shut off against us. We are nothing but monsters and weapons to them. How could a mother agree for her own child to go under such a thing? She is not our mother she is the wife of the man who placed this fate upon us. She is a woman and every woman has her needs."** Dark Naruto smiled as with a simply snap of his finger, the dark chakra chains brought Kushina down to her knees in a pose with her butt in the air.

Naruto's eyes "No you can't do that. She's our mother."

"**Why not?"** Dark Naruto walked up to her. Naruto knee down to face her as he grabs her beautiful long red hair.

"**She's beautiful, has wonderful hair. She's his wife. What other way to get back at the man who did this to us. Then take his wife. Take her, make her ours. She will pay for his sins against us. Come on Naruto even you know how beautiful and sexy this woman is."** Dark Naruto chuckled.

"No I won't allow such thing happen. Get away from her!" Naruto barked.

"**Or what? What can you do? You know I am right because I am you. I am your hatred your true face, you hate everything that has happen to our. I share your pain your guilt and your burden. You have no right to judge us for I am myself, I am YOU"** Dark Naruto grabbed Kushina by chin and forced kiss her on the lips. Kushina struggle but she couldn't move or do anything at all.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Naruto change at his Dark side with a Rasengan.

Dark Naruto grabbed Naruto's Rasengan with ease. Dark Naruto smiled at himself. Dark Naruto knee Naruto in the **stomach "You cannot stop me. This woman will pay for her sins with her body and will. I know you will enjoy it."**

Naruto grabbed Dark Naruto's head and head-butted him **"Gah,"**

"I don't know the full story of what happen but…she doesn't deserves this. I know this. What of you?"

"**I know only hatred and pain. Sixteen years of suffering and laughed at it. Knowing the woman we love will never be ours. A friend who betray us and a village that will never truly respect for what we are or what we do. We are freaks, hated monsters living tools. We are ninjas!" **Dark Naruto shouted with a truly voice.

"No that's not the true that's a lie!" Kushina shout.

Both Narutos looked at Kushina "I love my son, I love my dear boy. I knew what fate Naruto you may of have. But both Minato and I loved you very much. Both of us wanted to live to be with you."

"Then why, why did he seal the Kyuubi in us his own son! There couldn't been another way. Why us tell us than!" Dark Naruto shouted at Kushina.

Tears ran down Kushina's cheeks "Because Minato did it…so I could see you."

"What?" Both Narutos said.

"I just give birth to you. Shortly after I gave birth we were attack. The Kyuubi attacked Konoha and Minato did what he had to do. He needed to stop the Kyuubi and I agree to help him. He was doing this for the safety of the village and his family." Kushina frown.

"I was low on chakra. I knew I was nearing my end. I was willing to die with the Kyuubi just for you to survive. I told Minato go on raise you on his own. But he refuse he refuses to live a life without me. The Kyuubi was about to kill you I sacrifice myself to save you. I was willing to die for my son so he may live and so did Minato. I know my words will never earn your true love or forgiveness. Do what want you want with me but, know this I am sorry Naruto. I am sorry you lived lonely life without me or Minato to shield you as a child. But I love you I would do anything just so my son could live a happy life." Kushina smiled at the Narutos.

Naruto smiled at his mother but Dark Naruto didn't buy it at all. Dark Naruto growled as he stomp his way to Kushina. He grabbed her by her throat "Anything huh? Alright than how about you screaming my name will do."

**BAM!**

Kushina's eyes widen upon what she saw. Naruto punched his dark side. Dark Naruto flew across in the air and crash down.

"**You…"** Dark Naruto looked surprise what Naruto did.

"Long as I draw breath I will not stand by and see others bring pain to others for their selfish reason. Even if it's my dark side if you and I are the same then you know this is wrong and we cannot blame her for what has happen sixteen years ago. Grow up and accept the past but let us shape our future." Naruto told his Dark side.

"**How can we shape our future if you keep holding the past? Sasuke left us in the dusk. It is YOU WHO NEEDS TO GROW UP! HE'S NO LONGER OUR FRIEND! I will not let go of the past so long as you do! He will pay and so will she! She will feel our pain and suffering."** Dark Naruto ran towards Naruto hitting him with a Dark Rasengan.

Naruto got send ten feet away from the two. Naruto quickly got up from the ground "Damn that hurts."

Dark Naruto smirk **"This is going hurt a lot more."** Naruto snapped his fingers as four shadows came out from Dark Naruto's shadow thus creating four dark shadow clones.

The Dark shadow clones of Dark Naruto smash their hands into the ground as dark chakra chains came out from the ground wrapping around Naruto's arms, legs and stomach, neck. Naruto struggle against the chakra chains but felt their dark power kept him in place.

Dark Naruto turned his attention to Kushina and smirk "You will suffer. I will make him suffer through you." Dark Naruto grabbed Kushina by the neck of her shirt and ripped her top off in one go. Kushina tried to struggle against Dark Naruto's control. Dark Naruto placed his lips against Kushina's soft beautiful lips.

Naruto watched as his Dark-side was going to rape his mother before him; no he was going to rape his mother. Naruto and Dark Naruto was the same person. He was Naruto's pain, suffering, anger and guilt. Everything Naruto been through he was born from it.

"No, stop it." Kushina struggled.

"**Why should I? It was yours and his fault for all of this. You said you never wanted this to happen to us. But you agreed with him, you agreed for this to happen to us your own son!"** Dark Naruto yelled at Kushina **"You deserve this punishment, we never had the chance to feel what is like to be loved to know what a parents love was all about. What having a real family was like! No we were robbed from it since the day we WERE BORN! We are your son and how…how…could you let this happen to your own son!"** Dark Naruto stripped Kushina naked.

"You're right…" Dark Naruto heard Naruto spoke.

Dark Naruto glare at the original "You are right; I do want to know why…why she agreed to this. We were robbed from our life our childhood our family. I may never know a mother's love or the love of parents or true family love. But doing this to her making her suffer won't help us get revenge on him."

"No, He's right Naruto I do deserve to be punished, I deserve to suffer." Kushina spoke as her words caught both Naruto and Dark Naruto's attention.

"Kaa-san no, this isn't right." Naruto said.

"No it's alright. I deserve this. I shouldn't have done something else about it. I shouldn't have died with the Kyuubi. But Minato…he didn't want you to grow up without knowing that we truly did loved you. I was dying I was the former host of the Kyuubi and I just gave birth to you. I am sorry Naruto, I'm sorry you've suffer alone; I am sorry you grew up without knowing us of who we are. I am sorry, I am failure. I fail to protect my son from the cold world I've failed as mother. Please forgive me Naruto." Dark Naruto saw Kushina had tears running down her faces. She would accept the punishment she would be given even if it was her own son the one who was going to punish her. Be it hateful words or punishment or rape she would accept it all just to make right to wrongs her son suffered.

Kushina felt Dark Naruto's charka chains started to weaken. Kushina wrapped her arms around Dark Naruto's neck as she hugged him "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please forgive me. I never wanted you to suffer not once, not ever."

'_See she does care about us. She doesn't deserve this, she's my mother, she's our mother.'_ Naruto's thoughts reached out to his Dark-side. Dark Naruto felt defeat once again he was hugged by his original self and now their mother was hugging him. He was being given her love the same love she gave her Naruto so long ago.

**"So this is what is like to be loved."** Dark Naruto chuckled. The Dark Uzumaki smiled as his dark evil eyes brighten to clear blue eyes. As the shadow Naruto along with his clones vanished into bright energy as that bright energy rush towards the original Naruto.

Naruto defeated his darkness once again. Naruto fell down to his knees. Naruto felt a shadow case over him. Naruto looked up to see his mother Kushina. Kushina kneel down to hug Naruto.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, I never wanted this to ever happen to you baby. I love you, I never wanted to leave you honey please forgive me. Can you forgive me? Can you forgive your mommy?" Kushina asked Naruto, with a tearful smile.

"I forgive you Mom, I never hated you…I just was…I was just angry, angry how my whole life was nothing but lies and secrets. All I want was to have a family and to be love, is it so wrong to be love and have a family?" He asked his mother.

Kushina shook her head "No honey, no."

Kushina grab Naruto his cheeks and kissed him on the lips as Naruto's eyes widen in surprise "I love you Naruto."

Naruto smiled at his mother as she hugged her son again, Naruto broke the hug and stared into Kushina's beautiful blue eyes. Her eyes were just like his, she was pure beautiful. Before him was his beautiful naked mother.

"Mom…I'm sorry my dark…side got the better of me. He was right, how I felt. How angry I was at dad. I thought I left it behind. But I guess I didn't. And he was going to take you just to get revenge on dad."

"Don't you mean you?" Kushina said raise her right eyebrow.

"Oh right, yeah I…true to be told. Mom you're beautiful very beautiful and well you're naked and well…" Naruto paused as he blushed.

"You want me don't you?" She asked her son.

"Yes, I never had good luck with girls, and well." Naruto stood up as Kushina covered her mouth with both hands as Kushina saw a large bulge in Naruto's pants.

"Did I do that?" She asked her son.

"Kind of…I admit I had…dark thoughts. He was me after all. And I guess when he and I fuse back as one his lust for you didn't go away." Naruto admitted though embarrass he is.

"I…need…release and I want you…mom. I want you right now. I know this might ruin our relationship as mother and son. But I just want to be loved. I've never been loved or know what it is like." Naruto sighed with a large heavy.

"Honey…it's alright. I love you, this maybe the only chance I can give you the love that you never gotten from both the love of a mother and the love of a woman. This won't ruin our relationship honey. This won't change you're my son your Minato and my son. We loved you so much. Now take off your pants mommy's about to give her baby some loving." Kushina winked at her son, Naruto blushed heavily while his mother chuckle.

Naruto's pants dropped to the floor as Naruto slightly tiled his head back, as he moan lightly. The sound of Kushina sucking on her son penis was heard. Kushina bobbed her head greatly as her face was blushing of embarrassment as well as Naruto was.

Mother and son in the form of taboo a form of incest bonding. Kushina felt her son's eight inch penis bobbing in and out of her throat. Kushina slightly move stings of her hair to the side. Kushina felt Naruto's penis popped out from her mouth as Naruto crash down on his butt.

"You're amazing mom." Naruto smiled as Kushina looked away while blushing.

"Really?" she asked, Naruto nodded. Naruto went to Kushina as his mother blush upon him being so close to her. Naruto grab Kushina's breasts and felt how soft his mother's breasts were. Naruto kissed Kushina on her lips again. Kushina placed her right hand on Naruto's penis jerking her off while kissing him.

After a short while Kushina stop jerking Naruto off and lay down on her back with her legs open wide.

Naruto stroked his penis and thrust it inside Kushina's pussy slow with gentle trusts.

Kushina bite her bottom lip before she moan "Yes just like that!" Naruto trusted his penis inside his mother's pussy giving it to her. Naruto felt Kushina getting tighter Kushina lend forward she wrapped her legs around Naruto's hips.

Naruto pulled Kushina upward as her breasts pushed against his chest. Naruto's hands held a tight grip around Kushina's big round ass. Kushina gripped on to Naruto's shoulder. Kushina panted while feeling Naruto pumping it deeper inside her wet pussy.

It didn't take long for Naruto to send Kushina on the edge of her orgasm. She felt it deep inside hitting her g-spot hard and deep. Her own son was bringing her to an orgasm. Naruto bare his teeth as he came inside his mother's womb, Kushina let out a loud moan as Naruto lay her down.

"I love you mom, I forgive you." He smiled at his mother.

"It's okay Naruto. I love you too honey. And I'm so sorry we put you through all that suffering, mommy's here and I won't leave you alone again, I promise." Kushina hugged her embracing their mother and son moment together.

**End**

Anyway as I said before this is 50% of Incest type NaruKushi, the rest are in different style and none related NaruKushi. As such what if Naruto and Kushina were married and not related what if they were Minato parents or Tsunade's.

Other style being in Modern world as well beside in Naruto world as well or possible in another world or crossover style.

These were the highest selected one everyone asked of me to make.

Mother and Son Love-52 votes

Stepmother and stepson-40 votes

Teacher and student-33 votes

Father Ex-girlfriend and son-34 votes

Boss and Coworker-47 votes

Cougar and young man-43 votes

Grandmother and Grandson-58 votes

Kissing Cousin-40 votes

Female Alien and Human Male-55 votes

Master and Slave-57 votes

Beside those above, I will write down many different Naruto and Kushina encounters. As such Naruko X Kushina-Yuri style or Futanari or Amazon Kushina or Jungle Naruto, Tall Kushina, Short Naruto or Kushina, Mistress Kushina slave-boy Naruto, Monster love, bah, bah, bah the list goes on.

Note this is Naruto X Kushina only! I wanted to make a fic or oneshots of them only but, I will say there might be some that Naruto X Kushina X? Someone else not sure who maybe a twin sister or friend but KNOW THIS! Naruto is the only male with Kushina especially during the lemon.

Each oneshot chap or mutli chap will end with a lemon or a great end romance of the two together. Also each one shot was a fic idea that I had in my mind that could or would have been a full story but was either not fully finish or never came to the light of creation.

Well that all for now everyone!

Also I know what is happening with fanfic, I tone down the lemon and the first chapter itself the real version is a Naruto X Kushina X Dark Naruto lemon threesome but I tone it down so maybe next it when it mother x son turn I will make a full Kushina X Dark Naruto chap, I have decided to take a risk and post this on fanfic and see what happens. If I am deleted then I shall return everyone. I will return…I promise you-smile-also I would have post this up sooner but however issue with life and family problems…lots of it.

I made the first chapter mother and son for fun, next chapter will be either

Grandmother and Grandson-No she's won't be that old Kushina will look like herself just bit older.

Master and Slave-Not sure who is who, is Naruto the slave or is it Kushina?

Female Alien and Human Male-Rare encounter there

**Anyway see ya later everyone! And hopefully they won't delete this fic...again!**


	2. Chapter 2 Master and Slave

**Don't own the Naruto series**

**Here is chapter 2 of Red with Love**

**Chapter 2-My Son The Master**

'_Hello my name is Naruto Eddie Uzumaki, yeah I know my middle name doesn't really fit my name. Well the thing is about that was. My grandmother decide to give me the name of her father as my middle name before she and my grandfather died. My mother loved the name but I like the name as well but sometime it can get bit a annoying. My mother always calls me that whenever I'm in big deep trouble. But enough of that anyway my name is Naruto Eddie Uzumaki I'm eighteen year old and I live with my mother Kushina Uzumaki who is the most beautiful red head I have ever seen in my life. This is the story of how me and my mother…let say got a little closer then we already are.'_

'_I've been living my mother ever since my father Minato Namikaze. Dad got killed when I was ten. It was during the summer and one night Dad got ran over by a drunk during his morning walks with mom. He was rush to the hospital but didn't make it. Doctors said his wounds were deep and he had little time left. I spoke with my father before he died. And the last thing he told me was protect my mother and make sure she lives a happy life. It has been eight years since my father's death. Me and my mother moved to city after dad's death. We live in apartment together.'_

Young eighteen year old Naruto Uzumaki was writing in his journal as he stared out of his window as he remembers the day how everything changed.

**Flash back: One week ago:**

'_It was during the summer the season when my father die and our lives ever since. Kushina my mother, tried getting her life back together. Her friends Mikoto Uchiha who is my Godmother and my mother's best friend tried to get my mother hook up with guys that would replace my father in Kushina's life. But it never happen, mom was too damage her heart would never be the same. So every summer night I come home from summer class my mother drunks to smooth her pain. But this summer, this summer I would change that. For my mother I will make her happy I will make her feel like her old self. I will make her know how much she means to me. She's my mother and she's my best friend she has always been there for me even in my darkest time.'_

**Apartment: Room 119:**

"Gah mom what ya knock first!" Naruto shouted at his mother.

Kushina closed the door quickly "Sorry, sorry, sorry you shouldn't put that sign I gave you for your birthday last year."

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't alone in his room. Sharing the embarrassment with him was his best friend Sakura Haruno. Naruto was wearing a towel covering his lower body while covered herself with Naruto's bed covers.

Naruto set out of his room still embarrass he was "Were at least wearing a condom?" Kushina asked her son.

"Yes," he said.

"I'll be back you and Sakura can finish while I'm shopping." Kushina said.

"No mom, don't go. Me and Sakura just finish. And there's no need for you to go out shopping." Naruto sighed.

"You sure?" Kushina right eyebrow rose.

"Yes I am pretty sure we got enough Ramen and toilet paper and water." Naruto sweatdrop.

"Are you two together or not?" Kushina asked.

"She's my best friend." Naruto answer his mother.

"I wouldn't call her a best friend if she's willing to ride the Naruto train." Kushina said with a perverted smiled.

"Mom, I…I…she's going through a tough time. And I was there to help her in her greatest needs." Naruto said while hiding his true feelings about Sakura.

"Wait isn't she Sasuke Uchiha girlfriend?" Kushina asked as she pointed at Naruto's door.

"Ex-girlfriend," Naruto correct his mother "Sakura caught Sasuke in bed with another girl. Some girl named Karin, I know her she's the bookworm from my high school. She's been taking it hard. We were talking and it just happen so ease up okay?" He stared at his mother.

"Fine, you're helping a friend. Who knows she might be Mrs. Uzumaki." Kushina winked her son teasing him, while Naruto stuck out his tongue at his mother while Kushina did the same. Soon the two Uzumakis were laughing together.

Few moment has passed. Kushina was in the living room watching TV when she heard the door of Naruto's room open. She could hear Naruto talking to Sakura.

"Thank you Naruto, I mean it thank you." Sakura kissed Naruto on the lips and hugged him.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan. Remember if you got any trouble or problem just come to me or my mother we'll help you in any way we can. Beside you're my best friend after all." He chuckled.

Sakura giggled "Your right. Do you mind if you walk me home?"

"Sure I don't mind." He smiled.

"Hey mom I'll be back!" He yelled.

"Don't be late dinner is almost done!" Kushina yelled back.

Once Naruto and Sakura left the apartment. Kushina frown as she was alone…again. Her son was growing up soon he would leave her and be on his own. Living on his own with someone he loved. And Kushina would live the rest of her life alone even if Naruto give her grandchildren. The love of having a friend a best friend a partner a lover a husband a soul mate. That is what Kushina would never have. Her lover Minato was gone he was taken from her far too early of their wonderful life. Naruto was robbed of having a father for eight years.

Kushina wish she was young she wish she had someone to love her, she wish wasn't alone anymore. She wish…she wish she had someone to love her just like Minato did.

**One hour later:**

Naruto return to see discover the light were off and that Kushina was on the couch asleep. Naruto saw a fresh bottle of wine was on the floor. The bottle was empty. Naruto put the bottle into the trash and grab his mother lifting her in his arms as he took her into her bedroom. While carrying his mother in his arms he heard mumble

"Minato…why did you have to die…" Kushina sobbed.

Naruto sigh while he frown _'It's been eight years and your still in pain. Mother I want to help you I really do but I can't help you if you can't let dad go. He's gone mom he would never forget us. And we will never forget him.'_

Kushina placed his mother on her bed and pulled the covers on her and kissed her on the forehead and closed the behind.

Naruto sighed again as he went on to clear up the mess his mother left behind on the floor. Naruto clear the kitchen and warmed up the dinner Kushina made for them. Naruto sat there on the couch after he finished his dinner.

Naruto was in the dark as the whole area was dark. Naruto thought long and hard in the dark. He wanted to do something that make her forget or something that make her at ease. Naruto has been going out a lot leaving his mother behind in the apartment alone more often ever since he started high school.

But his final year was just right around the corner. He thought about going to college but right now. His mother need him more than ever.

**The Next Day:**

Kushina woke up to the smell of food. Kushina woke up with a big headache. Drinking too much was the cause. Kushina notice she was in her bed as she remember she was on the couch. Kushina got out of bed and only to enter the living room and see on the table freshly made breakfast.

On the table were pancakes, eggs and bacon along with a glass filled with orange juice. Kushina notice the whole apartment was clean. The kitchen, bathroom and living room everything was clean.

Kushina saw a small note near the plate.

**_Dear Mom_**

**_Went out to get few things done, be back soon._**

**_Love Naruto_**

Kushina smiled before she took a chair and began to eat breakfast.

About an hour later Naruto return he was covered in dirt and mud.

"What happen to you?" Kushina asked her son.

"While walking back home it started to rain and well a car went by and now I am covered in mud. Excuse me I need a shower."

Kushina chuckle "Yeah I am sure your friends will not look forward seeing you cover in mud."

"Actually I'm not hanging with the guys today." He surprised his mother. Naruto enter the bathroom stripping his clothes off entering the shower.

"And why is that?" She asked. She hear the sound of the shower turn on.

"I wanted to spend time with you today mom." He said behind the door.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"I've been spending too much with my friends and busy with school. I've been avoiding you I know you don't like that mom." He said. On the other side of the door Kushina as it was true. She felt he was avoiding her. Leaving her while he go out with his friends and school work even though those were importation things. Since ever Minato's death it has always been Naruto who kept her company he was her best friend and he was her son.

When he gets his own place she'll feel even lonelier.

"I don't want you to feel left out. So today I am going spend time with you." He said.

"Naruto you don't need to worry about me. You got your life ahead of you. You're doing good in school and you have wonderful girls." She told him.

"I know but what kind of son would I be if I leave my mother all alone. Beside I planned the whole day for us though some of my plans been cut short because of the rain. Come on mom it would just like how we were when I was little." He told her.

Kushina sigh at defeat "Ok Naruto I give it."

Kushina could hear Naruto's chuckle. Kushina smiled as his chuckle reminded her of the good old days. Kushina peek inside the bathroom as the door wasn't fully close "Don't forget to get behind your ears young man."

"Ah you know I always usually do." Naruto groan as Kushina laughed.

Kushina's eyes wonder on within the bathroom. She saw Naruto naked in the shower watching himself. Kushina blush for what she saw seeing her son butt naked. Kushina quickly looked away with her face blushing red.

'_Kushina what the hell, think woman what the hell is wrong with you. He's your son your baby boy. He's so handsome but still!'_ Kushina shook her pervert thoughts.

After Naruto finish his shower. Naruto wore a sweat pants and white T-shirt.

"So what are your plans while it raining?" She asked her son.

"I was thinking maybe we can watch a movie or some video game or an old school game together. I'm making dinner so you don't have to worry on that mom." Naruto smiled.

"How about we play that game we use to play." Kushina winked.

The game was called Life.

"Remember last time we played this?" Kushina asked her son.

"Yeah I did. You beat every time I was close to winning." Naruto laughed.

"Can go and find it, do you remember where we last put it?" she asked him.

"Let me check." Naruto went into his room and search around for the old board game.

"That weird I can't find it." he said.

"Is there anything we can play?" she asked.

"Wait I think we can play this." He said.

"Bring it out show me what is it." Naruto came out of his room whole a board game that was called Monopoly.

"Monopoly? Hmm guess it wouldn't hurt to play that." Kushina smiled.

"Alright then!" Naruto grinned.

After what seem about three hours later:

Kushina was losing in the game of Monopoly half of her area was taken from her and Naruto was winning and Kushina was low on fake money. Kushina was down to fifty while Naruto was rich. Kushina stare at her grinning son.

Sweat-dropping Kushina sighed "I am going to win this Naruto."

"Oh really mom? You're down to fifty but I am in the rich light." He chuckled.

"Do over I demand! A do over it's been years and I don't remember all the rules." Kushina said while looking away hiding her embarrass blush.

'Wow mom sure can't take losing well. I better do what she said but I will add some extra a little bonus just for fun.' He thought.

"Alright you win do over it is. But this time no do over and also let make a bet." Naruto smiled.

"What kind of bet?" She stared at her grinning son, wondering what he was up too.

"Whoever wins the loser must and have to do whatever the winner say for a whole month. That means starting tomorrow deal?" He said he waited for Kushina's answer.

'Whatever the winner say huh? Knowing Naruto gonna have me do something like cook him Ramen every day want me to stop drinking. He's such a good son. I know why he's doing this even though I don't want him too. But I can't stop him now he's just like Minato even though he's not really-" but before Kushina could finish her thought she heard Naruto spoke.

"Hey mom hello earth to mom?" He said Naruto waved his right hand in front of Kushina.

"Huh? Oh yeah of course. I am agreed whoever lose do whatever the winner say." Kushina nodded.

"Alright then time to restart." Naruto smiled.

Kushina smiled back but Naruto saw her smile was a sad smile. Naruto want his mother to be happy he didn't care or how he just wanted her to be happy.

**Four hours later:**

After an interesting match between mother and son, in a friendly game of monopoly. Victory once again almost seem to be in the hands of Naruto Uzumaki. But however Kushina had made a comeback the two were down to the last building of ownership.

"I am going to win this building." Kushina said with a cocky smirk.

"We'll see about that." Naruto laughed.

Kushina rolled the dices as the dices fell down on two fives.

"Ten." Kushina smiled. Kushina grab her piece and made her way to the tenth point. Kushina's eyes widen in shock on what the tenth spot.

'Go to jail! No if I am land there I'm done.' She thought.

"What wrong mom?" Naruto asked.

"N-N-nothing." She shook her head.

Kushina sighed and made her way to the tenth point and placed her piece on the spot **'Go To Jail'**

"I'm in jail." Kushina lower her head.

"One-hundred fine to get." Naruto said.

"I know." She said.

"But you don't have one hundred." He told her.

"I know." She knew.

"That mean you've lost."

"I know." She knew it from the start of that turn.

"I win." He shouted with joy.

"I know." She accepted defeated.

"You will have to everything I tell you. Which means you are my slave." He laughed proudly.

"Don't you mean servant?"

"Servant, maid, slave same thing whatever." He annoyed the subject.

"Tomorrow it starts but right now I am your mother." Kushina stuck her tongue. Naruto shook his head and laughed anyway.

Kushina smile even though she lost she felt good about herself she didn't know why. Maybe it was because she spends almost all day with her son. Kushina felt she was young again just like when Naruto was little. The two would spend all day playing games or do something together.

**Few hours later: eight o'clock Dinner**

Naruto cooked dinner and what Naruto cooked surprise Kushina. For dinner they have BBQ baby back ribs, corn, fresh beans.

"When did you learn how to do?" Kushina asked.

"Watching you of course." He said with a small smirk.

"But I never taught you?" She was confused.

"I watch my mother cook that alone teach me and also I read up how to cook them." He laughed.

While eating dinner with her son, Naruto asked a question that almost made Kushina choke on her food.

"So mom did you and dad had favorite sexual fetish?" The question was.

Kushina almost choke on the piece of meat from the ribs. Naruto patted his mother's back and Kushina gulp down a glass of water.

"What the hell Naruto! W-w-what made you want to ask me that?" Kushina yelled at her son.

Naruto looked away with a shy look "I just wanted to know. I mean you walked in on me and Sakura. You know I have sex so I figure it wouldn't hurt to know the things my parents did before I was born."

"I…That…you should never ask your parents or women like me what they do in the bed or during sex its embarrassing it almost like asking a woman how old she is." Kushina blushed.

"Sorry I asked I was just curious I didn't know it was a big thing." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Well know you do…Eddie." Kushina glare.

'_Oh boy I'm in trouble now.'_ Naruto sweatdrop.

Kushina sighed "If you must know…" Kushina felt really embarrass but she decided to tell him anyway.

"We always switch who's top." Kushina mumble.

"Huh?"

"I always enjoy switching being Minato's slave and having him as my slave." She blushed.

"Wow…kinky much?" He smiled while chuckling.

"We were young and it was the hottest thing back then. And now these days you kids and your have sex everywhere and your upgraded sex-toys. I'm old Naruto I'm Forty years old and single there's man that can replace Minato's place. Your father was, he was the only guy who make me submit" Kushina admitted her age and she didn't like being single.

'_Wow mom I didn't see it like that.'_ Naruto frown.

"Mon I'm sorry I didn't know you were that…lonely." He hugged his mother.

"The date I've been on never work out. I'll never find anyone who make me feel special like Minato." Kushina could feel herself on the edge of crying. Kushina held her tears back she grew tired of crying and drinking to smooth her pain of loneliness.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I...I…I'm going to bed." Kushina stood up and went to her room and closed the door.

Naruto frowned as he sigh "Mom, tomorrow I will make you forget your lonely pain. I will make sacrifices to make you happy. I know the truth mother but that doesn't stop me from loving you."

**Next Day:**

Kushina woke up the very next morning. Kushina saw an outfit hanging from the door. On the outfit was a note.

_**Dear Mom**_

_**Today is the day. You are my slave for one month and remember the rules. **_

_**Love Naruto**_

Kushina grabbed the outfit hanging from the door. The outfit was a French maid outfit. Kushina was a little worried on the outfit it didn't look any normal maid outfit there was something a little off she wasn't sure what it was. But she knew it.

Then Kushina notice there was something on the back of the note. Kushina's eyes widen upon what she saw.

Meanwhile Naruto was in the living room watching TV. Naruto could hear Kushina putting on the outfit. Naruto countdown how down long until Kushina yells.

"NARUTO EDDIE UZUMAKI!" Kushina shouted.

'_Three second.'_ He thought.

Kushina stomped out of her with a pissed face. Kushina wore a white and black French maid outfit. The outfit fit her well, maybe all too well. The outfit skirt was short showing off a great view of Kushina's butt. The top was hugging her breasts. This was just a maid outfit it was a sex maid outfit either that or Naruto brought her one about one size too small for her.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She yelled furiously.

"What it's just your outfit you will wear today. You're not gonna wear it for the whole month and beside it's the first day. And also you look wonderful in that." He said with an innocent smile.

Kushina stared at her son "What?" he said.

"Nothing, just really Naruto? You picked this outfit for me to wear?" Kushina raise her right eyebrow.

"I thought you would fit just fine mom. Beside you have to what do what I say. So keep that outfit on just for the whole day ok?" He said while smiling. Kushina did agree to this. She submitted to wearing this.

"And you must call me Master or better yet Master Naruto or Naruto-san." He added.

Kushina didn't bother to fight "Yes Naruto-san. What is the first thing you want me to do Naruto-san?"

"Clean the bathroom. The bathroom isn't too messy." He told her. Kushina bow her head and went off to clean the bathroom.

While Kushina was cleaning the bathroom. She'd bend over while cleaning the bath tube as Naruto quickly peek a view and saw Kushina wasn't wearing any panties at all. Kushina was blushing while cleaning the tube she felt so expose.

'_Wow I can't believe she really did it.'_ Naruto thought.

Suddenly Naruto found himself turned on by his mother being a servant. She will do anything he said for a whole month. She would anything he say, the word anything came to his mind again and again. Naruto felt himself become harder.

'_No I'll save that for later.' _He thought.

"I'm finish with the bathroom what's next you have me to do, Naruto-san?" Kushina asked as she bows. When Kushina bow her head, Naruto got a good view of Kushina's breasts as they jiggle.

"Clean my room." He said.

"Just remember just place the comic books with the manga and school book on my desk." Kushina nodded and left without saying a word. Naruto looked back as he smiled.

Upon cleaning within Naruto's room Kushina did what Naruto told her. While cleaning underneath the bed, Kushina discover a book. She open the book and found out the book turned out to be Naruto's dairy.

Kushina peek out of the room and see what Naruto was doing, Naruto was still watching TV paying no mind. So Kushina decide to read what Naruto's dairy have to say, Kushina read the current page.

_**Dear Dairy**_

_**I've lived with my mother almost all my life. And each day it gets harder for me to see my mother alone. She spends her days at work but return home drinking another bottle of wine. I grow tired of this.**_

_**I want to help my mother, but I don't know how? I'm not my father, I wish dad was here to help me. If he was here I know he would have something he always does. **_

_**Damnit I can't let my mother rot away and die alone. I love her too much she's a wonderful beautiful woman. I can't stand by and do nothing I must do something but what?**_

Kushina frown what she read. Naruto truly cared about his mother. He wanted to help her but he doesn't know how. She didn't want to drag her son down in her despair.

'_Naruto,'_ Kushina frowned but soon she started to smile.

**Later that night:**

After dinner was cooked and eaten. Kushina waited for Naruto's next command.

"What will you have me do next Naruto-san?" She asked her son.

'_Now would be a good time for this.'_ He thought.

"I have a question and you must answer it ok?" He said, Kushina nodded.

"I'm not your actually birth son am I?" He asked.

Kushina's eyes shot open upon the question.

"O-of course you are Naruto-san. You are my son." Kushina smiled.

"You're lying mother." He glared.

"No it's the truth-" Naruto cut Kushina off before she was given the chance.

"No it's not. I know the truth Kushina. I know you aren't my birth mother. You are my step and adopted mother." He said. Kushina sigh with a frown as she lower her head in shame.

"How long did you knew?" She asked Kushina.

"About a year now it all started when I went to the doctor when they did blood work I overheard one of the doctor spoke about me not being blood related to you. I was adopted wasn't I? I want the truth Kushina." He said not even bother calling her mom or mother anymore but calling her by her name.

Kushina sat down beside Naruto "Alright. I was best friends with Minato since we were kids. But Minato broke my heart when he went and dated and later on marry a woman named Tsunade. Tsunade die giving birth to you. Minato was in so much despair losing Tsunade. Than Minato came to me wanting to stay and recover but soon Minato and I felt in love with each other. And we got marry and we change your last name from Namikaze to Uzumaki and the rest is history."

"Kushina," He frowned as he felt like an ass forcing her to tell him the truth.

"I know we're aren't blood related but I raise and loved you as my own. Even though Minato didn't get me pregnate I was happy to have you and him in my life. I know your trying your best to make me happy Naruto but don't-" Kushina was silence by the touch of Naruto's lips.

Kushina's eyes widen she couldn't believe it her step/adopted son was kissing her. Naruto gripped Kushina's arms holding her in place.

Kushina broke the kiss, she pulled back but Naruto hold her arms keeping her in place.

"Naruto what are you doing? We're mother and son." She said while blushing.

"We're not blood related it's ok Kushina."

"We're stepmother and stepson it's still the same thing its incest." She felt so embarrass.

"Not really Kushina. Mother I grow tired of seeing you alone. I want you to be happy. I made a promise to dad before he die. I would do anything to make you happy even if it mean having sex with you. Kushina you maybe a forty year old woman but your still the beautiful woman who became my mother. I want you Kushina, I love you mom." Naruto kissed Kushina again, Kushina struggle to free herself from Naruto's hold.

Kushina felt her stepson's tongue enter her mouth. Kushina felt Naruto's hand reach down touching her pussy's lips, he gently rub his fingers against her lower lips. Kushina's face light up red.

Naruto broke the kiss as small moans escape from Kushina's mouth.

"Kushina you're so beautiful." He told her.

"Naruto please stop. You don't have to do this please. If we cross this line there's no going back." Naruto saw tears in his mother's eyes.

"Kushina don't fight it. You want this as much as I do. You're so lonely you hadn't been touched in years." Naruto push Kushina down on the couch and lower himself down to Kushina's legs.

"No Naruto don't!" She moaned.

Naruto kissed Kushina's pussy lips. He tasted his stepmother as Kushina's juices leaked out as each kissed he gave her. Kushina moaned loudly. Naruto open his mouth and licked Kushina's pussy in one big licked.

"Ah oh Naruto!" Kushina felt so hot upon his kiss.

Naruto lend back and took off his shirt and shorts. Kushina's eyes widen upon what she saw. She saw Naruto's hard eight inch penis. Kushina felt her heart pounding seeing the penis of a young man the young man who was her stepson.

"It is time for us to be one." The words he spoke made Kushina felt nerves she knew what Naruto's main goal was. It made all sense now winning the game spending the day with her and now she was his servant and unable fight and do what he says.

_'No I can't allow this, even if he's doing this for me. I can't have Naruto cross that line.'_ She thought.

"Naruto…I'm sorry." She said.

"Mother I forgive you." He smiled

"No, No I can't do this." Kushina pushed Naruto off the couch as she made her way to the door. Naruto got up and ran after her. Naruto tripped but grab Kushina's feet as she fell to the ground. Naruto pulled Kushina towards him.

Kushina was down on her knees. Naruto lift Kushina's skirt and grab her round large ass cheeks.

Kushina gasp and looked over her right shoulder "No, please Naruto don't please I beg you."

"Kushina I am doing this so you won't be lonely. I love you mom I love you so much. I don't want you to be lonely anymore. I'll be your man I'll prove to you I can be better than dad. I will love you more than he did. Beside you are my slave Kushina. You will obey what I said." Naruto slapped Kushina's ass as Kushina gasp.

Suddenly Naruto heard Kushina moan. Naruto grew a large smile.

He slap Kushina's ass again Kushina moaned louder. He did it again but Kushina's face was blessed with pleasure.

"You like being spank don't you?" He said.

"Ah spank me again!" She moaned.

"Spank me again what?" He asked.

"Spank me again Naruto-san!" She yelled.

**SLAP**

"AGAIN!" She moaned.

**SLAP!**

**SLAP!**

**SLAP!**

**SLAP!**

The fourth spank made Kushina scream was full of pleasure. Naruto was amaze how his stepmother loved being spanked. Kushina's lusty ass jiggled each time Naruto spanked her.

"I'm putting it in Kushina." He told her.

Kushina enjoyed being spanked so much her mind was wondering off. She was about to be dominate by her stepson.

"No…please don't." She said while panting.

"No matter what happens we'll still be mother and son. I love you Kushina." Naruto kissed his stepmother. Naruto ripped Kushina's top off exposing her large breasts. Naruto grabbed Kushina's breasts and pitch her hard nipples.

Naruto thrust his penis inside Kushina's pussy. Kushina jerked she felt Naruto enter her. It was done the forbidden line has been crossed. Naruto was inside his stepmother. Naruto's hands went down to the beautiful redhead hips.

Naruto smashed his hips deep pounding his large penis inside Kushina's pussy. Kushina's mouth open wide as she so loud. Naruto covered her mouth he wasn't trying to have the people next door hear the noise.

Kushina was under Naruto's control now. He was inside her he was having sex with her. Pounding her big ass doggy-style Kushina's breasts swings each thrust he pound into her.

"Ah Naruto I'm going to cum!" She moaned.

Naruto took his penis out and jerk off and cum-shot on Kushina's back as some fell on her ass.

_'The line has been crossed. I had sex with my stepson…and I liked it.'_ She thought.

"Kushina I want more." He told her.

"Let me take a shower first. Some of your cum got in my hair." She told him.

"Alright than," He kissed Kushina on the right cheek. Kushina got up from the floor her legs were shaky it had been so long since she had sex. She felt like a virgin again. Even though she felt so shameful but in her heart she found anew happiest thanks to her Master Naruto.

In the bathroom Kushina bath in the shower. She felt like so young she hasn't felt like since her first time with Minato. But this was different they weren't marry they were step siblings and Naruto took her as he pleased. She was his slave for one month, Kushina could feel Naruto's cum still running down her back and ass cheeks.

Kushina turned her back as she washed the cum away with the hot warm of the shower.

Suddenly she felt someone's hands grabbed her breasts. She looked back to see Naruto there smiling. He rubbed her breasts and kissed her while playing with her breasts. Naruto enjoyed seeing his stepmother happy even if it was joy of pleasure she was happy because of him.

Naruto broke the kiss and stared into Kushina's eyes. all he saw want desire, desire to be owned to be taken to be loved.

"Kushina this is just day one there twenty-nine more days left." He chuckled.

"Oh God!" She moaned. Kushina felt Naruto's penis poking her ass.

Naruto pinned Kushina to the wall. Kushina looked back while having her hands against the wall. Naruto grabbed Kushina's ass cheeks and spread them wide teasing Kushina while rubbing the head of his manhood against the entrance of her womanhood.

"Naruto ah please stop." She begged.

"Please stop what?" He asked.

"Naruto-san please stop!" She said.

"Very well then I wonder if dad and you ever done anal." He grinned.

Kushina gasp she looked back at Naruto with look of fear in her eyes "No, Naruto don't do it. Please don't its dirty. Minato never fuck me there."

"Ah so you're virgin when it comes to anal." Naruto laughed with a pervy grin.

Kushina bare her teeth as she shut her eyes. She felt Naruto forcing his big dick inside of her small tight asshole. Kushina screamed.

"Ah shit your fucking TIGHT!" Naruto pushed more of his penis inside Kushina's asshole.

"Pull it out it hurts…ah fuck, fuck, fuck oh shit! You're just too big. Naruto-san please pull it out please I beg of you. It feel weird don't fuck me there." Kushina was freaking out. Naruto didn't listen to Kushina.

He kept pounding and pounding Kushina's asshole after few pounding. Kushina started to get use to Naruto's size. He grabbed her by her beautiful red hair and pull it while smashing his cock deeper in her ass.

"Yeah you love it in the ass don't you Kushina? You love my cock in your ass mother." He asked her.

Kushina answer Naruto with moans as he felt Kushina's tight asshole grip his cock.

"Ah you're so big, bigger then Minato. Ah god keep fucking my ass. I didn't think it would feel so good!" She cried in pleasure.

"Who your master?" he asked.

"You are." She answers.

"Who is your master?" He pulled her hair.

"Naruto is."

"Naruto who?" again he pulled.

"Ah! Naruto-san is my master! I am his big ass naughty slave of a stepmother." She shouted.

"I'm gonna cum soon Kushina where do you want your master to cum?" He asked.

"In my pussy please. I want to feel Naruto-san's cum." Kushina shouted.

"If I do it will you love me and only me?" He asked while taking his penis out of Kushina's asshole and rub it on her pussy lips teasing Kushina greatly.

"Yes I promise Naruto-san. Please make me cum make your slave cum. Fuck me, make me forget about Minato, please Naruto-san please fuck your stepmother mark me as your woman and yours alone." Kushina begged her young Master.

Placing his penis back inside the very place where all children are born. Naruto pound his penis deeply inside of his stepmother's pussy pounding his mighty cock inside of her until he unleashed his sperm load inside her womb.

Kushina passed out from the shock of having an orgasm she hadn't had in a very long time. Naruto looked down at Kushina and smiled as he turned over off the shower.

Suddenly Naruto heard a knock on the door. Naruto wonder was here at a time like this? Naruto grabbed a towel and went to see who was there?

It was one of Naruto's closest friends he knew since childhood. Kiba Inuzuka.

"What do you want Kiba?" Naruto asked with a friendly voice.

Kiba looked at his friend and notice Naruto just came out of the shower.

"Hey my mom and sis went out shopping and won't be for four hours. Hey wanna hang out at my place? I got new porno and got some from my sister." Kiba grin.

Naruto close his eyes thinking.

"Come on Naruto what ya say? I got Busty M.I.L.F Vol 11 and Futanari next door and Return of Anko's Tongue." Naruto open his eyes after come thinking.

"I would love to watch those new goods you have brought me. But I promise my mother I'll be hanging with her all week. So can ya tell the guys I won't be able to make it to the party next Sunday." Naruto said with a wide grin.

"You sure? Samui gonna be there." Kiba had a big grin on his face.

"Samui as in Samui the blonde with the huge rack?" Kiba nodded.

Again Naruto took a thought _'Kiba can keep his porno I can get fresh sex right here.'_

"Nah I'm good Kiba, who knows maybe Samui can give you head or maybe a piece of that ass of hers." Naruto joked.

"Funny, but don't come crying to me when I have Samui sleeping in my bedroom." Kiba laughed.

"Whoever, oh tell Hana I said hi." Naruto smirked.

"Keep smiling bastard. Anyway see ya later Naruto." Naruto close the door and locked it. He returned to the bathroom and found Kushina still asleep on the shower floor.

'_Even though my mother became my slave for a whole month. We did become closer much closer than we ever thought. But however the events that sealed our bonds forever was only the half of it.'_ Naruto picked up Kushina and carried her in his arms as he took her into her bedroom and closed the door behind.

'_Little did I know my own stepmother had another fantasy beside being dominate by someone like me. For the other half rests within the hands of my stepmother Kushina Uzumaki or should I say __**Mistress Kushina**__.'_

_**End**_

_**Sorry for the long hold up everyone. Here is chapter 2 which is The Master Naruto and Slave Kushina. I had different version from dark some humor some more hentai style and some just well different. But I decided to use this one for the first version of this style.**_

_**I will do the second which will be called "Mistress Kushina" but it won't be the next chapter. Maybe the chapter after the third one.**_

_**Now third chapter shall be either**_

_**Couple-This version of Naruto and Kushina falling in love to their first date into their wedding and into their lives as husband and wife and birth of their first born.**_

**Grandmother and Grandson-No she's won't be that old Kushina will look like herself just bit older.**

**Futanari love-Kushina hasn't seen her best friend Naruko in years. But upon their meeting Kushina will discover Naruko's looks isn't the only that about her that changed.**

**Female Alien and Human Male-Rare encounter there**

**Stud vs. Cougar-Young handsome man vs. Beautiful Older Woman who shall win?**

**Surprise chapter-something not on the list something new/rare.**


End file.
